Percy Jackson: Assassin of Chaos
by Deadpool's Brother-In-Law
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by the whole camp and his love Annabeth by his half-brother Michael. When he leaves camp, he's not he only one to leave. When him and his little group meet Chaos, he offers them immortality and a chance to become his assasins, they decide to accept. 4,000 years later, they have to go back to help the camp, but as The Assasins Guild of Chaos. AFTER H.o.O
1. Chapter 1

**Here, I changed the chapter to my idea. Is everyone happy? To ILearnedThatFromThePizzaMan, I am sorry for copying your first chapter, I am changing it now. Now here is the updated chapter. **

_Percy's P.O.V_

Hatred. Rage. Denial. That is all I has felt for the past week since his half-brother Michael appeared. He has gotten the whole camp to betray me except a few people who are still on my side. He has already gotten Thalia, Nico, and Grover to hate me for things I didn't do.

Now, **THIS** is happening in front of him. Annabeth is right in front of me, having sex with Michael. I was going to propose to her, but all deals are done. She has broken my heart. I cough out loud, just to see the reaction on their face. Annabeth had a shocked look on her face, while Michael just had a smug look on his face. Both of them naked, in front of me. I walked up straight to Michael, and I beated him until he was unconscious. Then I ran off, throwing the ring at Annabeth. I put a note on my cabin door to the people who were still loyal to me. But to my surprise, when I got to the top of Camp Half-Blood Hill, there was group of people waiting there, with Piper standing in front of all of them.

When I asked Piper what she was doing here, she told me that Jason cheated on her with Alexandria. Alexandria was her sister and next enemy besides Drew. When I asked the rest of them all what they were doing here, they said they wanted to run away with me because they didn't want to be here without me. So when I said yes, we all took off into the world.

_Yasmin' P.O.V_

I'm so going to die now. Well, at least I died fighting alongside my crush, Matthew.

_(Time Skip)_

_Piper's P.O.V._

We all were tired, bloody, and running out of supplies fast. Out of the twenty of us we had lost Yasmin, James, Lawrence, and John &amp; Shawn the twins. We had just lost Yasmin now.

Only Percy, Vanessa, Steve, Matthew, Mike, Tanya, Jessica, Lily, Jamie, Gwen, Wally, Mikayla, Fred, Carol, and me were alive. Bloody and hurt, but still alive. We were about to fight a Minotaur and 10 Hellhounds. Right when Percy was going to say to attack, a blinding light blinded all of us. When our vision cleared, we saw a man in his mid-20s with a robe showing all of the galaxies and planets. We all bowed when realization came onto us.

Chaos, when we realized who it was, said, "Rise, children, I should be bowing down to you. As you all know, I am Chaos, creator of the Universe. I wanted to ask you all if you would like immortality." When we all said yes, he said" Good, now, how would you all like to become my Assassins?' When he heard the same answer, he told us to say, "I ,(name), promise to be loyal to Chaos and Chaos only, and I will protect the good and kill all the evil in the galaxies. I will make better lives for people in every universe. I am Chaos's Assassin.

That's how I became Liberty, Assassin of Chaos.

**How do you all like Pipcy? In the next "chapter" I'll introduce everybody. Now please review, it means so much to me. And yes it has changed. Happy? Now, Until tomorrow! C ya!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, not a new chapter, I'm just here to tell you the names of all the Assassins.**

**Well, here we go!**

_**Piper—Liberty**_

_**Carol (Daughter of Hermes)—Altheon**_

_**Fred (Son of Zeus)—Thunder**_

_**Mikayla (Daughter of Aphrodite)—Sweet Death**_

_**Wally (Son of Dionysus)—Mercy (Doesn't give mercy don't let the name fool you)**_

_**Gwen (Hunter of Artemis)—QuickDraw**_

_**Jaime (Son of Apollo)—Keeps his name as an Assassins **___

_**Lily (daughter of Demeter)—Poison Ivy**_

_**Jessica (Daughter of Ares)—War**_

_**Mike (Son of Hephaestus) – Steel**_

_**Matthew and Tanya (Son and daughter of Athena)—Warpath and Beauty**_

_**Steve (Son of Nike)—Speed**_

_**Vanessa (Daughter of Hecate) – Charmcaster**_

_**And now the moment you've been waiting for…**_

_**PERCY JACKSON – OmegaWar**_

_**There you are!**_


	3. Chapter 4

**Back for another chapter! As I have said to myself and to some of y'all, this is going to be a PERCY/PIPER pairing. Now that is clear continue.**

_OmegaWar's P.O.V_

_4,000 years later_

After all of us continuously trained with Chaos, our strength, speed, stamina, skills, and powers were multiplied by 200 times. Our senses were 100 times as sharp as they were before. Chaos had taught us how to fight amazingly with any weapon, even if we haven't used it before. Then he gave us his full blessing, which was we had complete control over everything in all of the universes. Pip—Liberty and I started to date as soon as we were accepted as Chaos's assassins. The others started to date too. I saw Altheon and Mercy get together before they became assassins. War and Steel got together, too. So did Beauty and Speed. Warpath and Charmcaster fell for each other, though they won't admit that they are dating. Thunder and Poison Ivy were the same, until I came them making out. Jaime and Sweet Death were the last ones to start dating. Gwen, well, she still followed Artemis's virginity rules. Plus, she said she didn't like anyone here. Chaos had also showed us how to bring people back from the dead and recruit then. We had recruited (from the dead) Jacks (Luke Castellan), Crimson (Charles Beckondorf), Pleaser (Silena Beauregard, and EMINEM (yes, the rapper!)(He is the son of Athena.). Obviously, Crimson and Pleaser continued dating after they were reborn.

So today I was relaxing in my bed with Liberty (NOT in the way you are thinking, you perverts.), when Chaos summoned me to his palace. He also summoned Piper with me.

Then, he told me something I never wanted to hear ever I my immortal lifetime. "Percy, I want you to take the other assassins and Go help the gods and camper in their new war against Gaea, the titans, and the giants. I went into a fury. "NO, I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND PIPER!"

Then he said "Please." I froze when he said that. Not once has he ever said please to any of us. I sighed, then said, "Fine, but if they do anything bad to me, I'm coming back." Then I summoned Warpath.

_Warpath's P.O.V_

When OmegaWar summoned me, I was already in my battle gear. He told me, "Warpath, get the other assassins ready. We are fixing to go help the campers in a war. So I got everybody ready to leave. As I was going to tell my sister to get ready, I heard a moan come from inside her bedroom. "Oh, Speed." That's when I walked in and turned on the lights. I saw my sister and Speed in the middle of sex. They both had a shocked look on their face, and before either of them could react, I grabbed my camera and took a couple of photos before telling them the news and running off. I could hear my sister yelling from outside of the campus. Charmcaster, my girl, started running up to me asking what was going on, I showed her the pictures I had tooken, causing her to blush. She cute when she blushes. In fact, to me, she beautiful whenever emotion she has. Plus, she has those dark brown eyes, her pure black hair, and her- sorry, I got off track. Either way, we both started to walk up to the rest of the Assassins, who were already waiting. Finally, my sister and Speed show up, both with angry looks on their faces. But I wasn't paying attention. Charmie( don't tell her I call her that, she'll murder me) and I were listening to our favorite song _You and I__ By Anarbor and __Rap God __by Eminem. _Yes, even though he is our brother, we still love his music. These were the two songs that we both met to and danced to. That was how our relationship started. But I'll tell you the rest later. Now we were on our way to the camp. All of a sudden, Speed is choking me yelling, "Delete those photos!". I had sent all the pictures to my tablet, but I wasn't going to let him know that. So I deleted the photos in his face. That got him to calm down the rest of the ride over.

**So does everyone like? If y'all do, review and add as a favorite. Until next time!**


	4. The Arrival

**As my birthday is 2 days away, I am going to do 1 chapter today and tomorrow, and maybe 1 on my b-day. Now I am going to go to another P.O.V. I will do all the P.O.V.s for every Assassin. Now onwards with the story. **

_Speed's P.O.V_

I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Warpath has those photos. So that's why I started choking Warpath. OmegaWar and Liberty were with Chaos at a meeting with the gods and immortal campers, so I couldn't get yelled at for choking Warpath.

But anyhooo, as we got to Camp Half-Blood, I saw Jacks tense up a bit. I could feel his pain and hatred. We were all going back to the place that we all hated with our immortal heart. We finally landed in our drop zone area and we got off, diving in a V formation.

_Random Camper's P.O.V._

Man, this sucks! I have to stay out here in the blistering sun for guard duty. All of a sudden, I heard a boom, like the sound barrier had just broken. When I looked up, I saw 17 figures in a V formation, coming straight for me. I yelped like a girl and ran out of the way. When the dust cleared, I saw that the 17 figures looked like assassins. I tried to look at their faces to recognize them I ran up to them and said, "What the hell?! Who the hell are y'all?!" I saw one assassin come up to me and tell me, "Take us to Chiron, now."

_Jack's P.O.V._

As the camper gulped, he finally took us to Chiron. As I looked around the camp, everything seemed the same. More campers, but still the same from when I last saw it. When Chiron asked us who we were, we told him that we were the Assassins Guild of Chaos, and that we were here to help the camp with the war. I told him that we would have to help prepare all the campers for the war with more training. As he agreed, we started the training.

_OmegaWar's P.O.V._

When Chaos, Liberty, and I finally got to the Olympus courtroom, I told Liberty to hide in the shadows just as Chaos opens the doors. Both her and Chaos agreed to that. So, when Chaos opened the doors, we were hiding in the shadows just above the gods, and immortal campers. As Chaos introduced us and told them about the Assassins Guild of Chaos, Athena and Anna-_Athena spawn_ asked where the two leaders were at and if the rest of the assassins were already at camp. At the same time Piper and I said, "We have been here the whole time, Lady Athena." and appeared from the shadows above them. All of the god and immortal campers jumped, even Michael, who was asleep. Chaos playfully scolded us. We lied for being sorry that we scared them. Michael and Ares both yelled, "We weren't scared!" I told them, "Oh yeah? Then why are y'all sweating and your heart beats have increased rapidly.

Zeus then said, "Let's begin the meeting then."

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. Discussion

**Hey guys, sorry for the real late chapter, real sorry. I'm going to do another story along with this one. A lot of you fanfictioners are going to love this, it's a Smosh Games fanfic. And a dirty one, too. **** Now on with the story!**

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

The two teens who scared my husband (got married to him 2000 years ago) and also scared Ares (who i really didn't care for) both looked dangerous. OmegaWar, as Chaos called him, was 5'7 and really muscular. He wore a dark green and black-blue cloak that only showed his mouth, jeans with holes in the knee caps, (which was, like, sooo 2014.) Liberty looked pretty muscular, for a girl, wore a purple and black cloak, like OmegaWar's cloak, only showed her mouth. They both gave off an aura that even made the godsnervous when around them.

_Zeus's P.O.V (Didn't expect that did ja?)_

Look at these insolent pests. They don't even show their faces to us! AND THEY DON'T EVEN RESPECT ME! THEIR KING! I pretty much yelled at them "Who are you, why do you cover your faces, and why aren't you showing RESPECT TO ME!" The one called OmegaWar said "Because you aren't our king, Chaos is our only king. We respect him and him only." I became furious at him. How dare him! I charged up my master bolt to the maximum limit and threw it at him. He simply caught it with one hand and threw it back at me, but bigger and even more powerful. It hit me straight in the chest and made me fly backwards. All of the gods and immortals campers, including me, were shocked at the power of this male. Chaos looked at me angrily and said, "You dare attack my best commander!" After that, he waved his hand and I felt my essence fading away. When I looked down, I saw myself fading away. My last memory would be this. Damn.

_Michael's P.O.V (More shocking news!)_

Holy shit, Zeus is dead. On the outside, I acted like it didn't bother me at all, but on the inside, I was scared as shit! If Chaos and Assassins could do that, I'm going to be majorly screwed as leader of the camp. Chaos looked at my dad and said "Poseidon, I make you the new king of the gods. Do you promise to me that you will rule Olympus better than your brother ever did? My dad said "I swear on the River Styx that I shall." Thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the deal.

_Chaos's P.O.V_

"Well, now that is done, so bye. I opened a portal, but before I went in, I told my two assassins and mentally told the other Assassins, "No killing, only torturing and hurting." Then I left back to Chacotic World.

_OmegaWar's P.O.V _

Ohhh, this is going to be fun.

_Immortal Campers and Gods P.O.V_

OH shit!

_Liberty's P.O.V_

I looked at all of the immortal campers and told them to do 1000 pushups, 900 situps, 100 pull ups, and 10 laps around camp. For us, that's a warm up. As they started complaining, I put collars around their necks. Jackass Jason asked, "What are these for?" I simply told in pure hatred " They track what you have complted so far. If you try to run and not do these, it shocks you with enough lightning to hurt Zeus himself. After you are done, you will make the campers do this." All the immortal campers looked scared to death, including Michael. I simply smirked at their fear. As we all went down to camp to start the laps, I felt the hands of Michael grabbed me and force me to drink something. Next thing I knew, he was sliding into me.

**Cliffhanger! The Smosh Games fanfic will be called Adult Twister Bang: After the Show. I won't be able to update as much, due to school starting again. DANGIT! But as we know, it will be finished trust me.**


	6. Info

**Hey guys, not a new chapter, just here to tell you that one of my many idea stories is here. It is called , "Robot Unicorn Tattoos: **The Lost Footage**" Please, and I mean please, try to read it.**


	7. News

**Hey everyone, its your un-friendly Deadpool's Brother-In-Law! Now, I may start doing stories on this account again thanks to Google saving my password, but I mainly want to say this story is not going to be completed ever. I did so many wrong things while this story and it was because I was new at this story making thing. But now, I realize that this story was a failed one. If anyone wants to take this story and make it their own, PM me and I'll tell you what you have to do to have it.**

**On the other hand, I have another account right now, and that account name is ShadowKiller85. I did a message on the reviews from the other account, but I am also going to tell you on here that I have a story on this account based off of this one, sorta. This story is totally my idea and my mind, so I really suggest you go read my other story. The other story is called The Two Unforgivables and I would really appreciate it if you go read this story. Thanks you guys for helping me throughout this story and I really appreciated all the help, but I have other plans for this account, and they will be good. **

**Until next time! C ya! -Deadpool's Brother-In-Law**


End file.
